The Date
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: Love is unknown. Love is a loss... for one boy has to deal with one certain friend.


_**Author's Note: **Welcome, and here is your next story... but... Before we start, let me say this:_

_We are now down to just **one** story left... or at least, nearly to the end. But I knew it... depending on which I posted first to the next. I am sincere that you loved this all... but then... I mustn't think so... for some. But then, I do not say that I was lacking in tales... but then, let's get to it._

_The story you're about to read will amuse you a little... as they walk among such lives like you. But they... wanted to live another like you... but then, let's just say they aren't that much... to speak for themselves._

_So... Let us tell this tale... Enjoy._

* * *

**_The Date_**

**_Summary: _**_Love is unknown. Love is a loss... for one boy has to deal with one certain friend._

* * *

After some days of simple like life between the Bakura's and the Moto's... We find our characters in deep well thought vibes for themselves. After hearing the tale... of what we know from the Moto's... We are to find a girl that was a little lonesome and so... such sad feelings to have. She was a person that loves to read and listens to such vibe like music... but with all, she was always a girl to be precise in taste. As we go on about her, she was always a thing about certain music and dance... but we knew who she was. The girl was known for her exquisite like attitude... but she knew so much on her own. She was always a person to care and love for... and her name is Tea Gardner.

She was a girl that loves to eat and give such nice ways to her friends... but she was always a girl to give nice things for them each. When we first met this girl, she was always a thing to care for such nice jewelry and just a girl with style... but is she really? Could she really be this kind and so much thing about friendship? But... With us in might, we are certain that she was a girl to care amongst good feelings and good virtues as well. As we tell about her, what makes her be exactly as she is? What is she as well for life? What is she that she loves anyone... and only just by her friends? Who is she and why must she always be this strong and so sad like?

She was always a person in life like us... but once... you know her, is she really a person to accuse or to harm like others? Is she really a person to care or not? But... We all know who she is and why... but... Could we say we like who she was? What is she and why must she always love only one man? Could she really love just that one man for herself? But why... though it was Yugi Moto? Was it really or... just someone else other than him?

Could it be that she loves someone else and why not him? Could she really love a person instead of just Yugi himself? It was to wonder as to why she loves her friend... but why must she like another if it's not Yugi? If it is, why must she hide the truth and always? Why must she... always love a boy she thinks and not some other like strangers? She was a girl that loves to dine and eat, but... Do we know who she was and... everyday of her life? Do we know what she is and why she must be... standing hard next to Yugi?

We are define this fast and quick about her... but... There was one time she was, at least... one time that she couldn't love a man like Yugi. There was one time she admit that she can't love him at all. She then said she loved another... but it was blocked away from others. Yugi... one time said that he loves less of her... but she... couldn't remain as pleased as to why she loves not him. She was a little off handed and sad... but then, she yelled the words that made her shout and screamed that she... hated him forever. She was sad and cried for life... and then, she ran and screamed that she'd never wanted to see him again. She then cried in the streets and others... glared upon... Yugi himself and they never wanted to talk about it ever since she cried.

She was mad with might and shouted that she hated him for weeks... and then, she was... giving the silent treatment forever for five whole weeks. She then told him to not find her anymore and she... left him alone. She then said that she hated everything to do with him and his lies... and so, she left and not speak to him anymore. As we continue with this, we are to say she was not that pleased... but we knew she was this sad and very depressed with that one man... and not Yugi Moto. She was rather a girl that loves another as we said, but is she hiding a certain person exactly? Why must she insists on living to Yugi and not to that man? Is she sad and so depressed with that man for a reason? But why is it another as we say?

As we made sure to private who it was, we are sure that she loves another... but then, we are sure to give her a chance at least... to that one person. This one person was always a good listener and full of himself less... and one day, she was trying to look for that person instead of Yugi Moto. She looked for him desperately and full of might of her own... and she left even to the farthest part of town. As she went away for days, Yugi said that she left to another part of town and told that she cannot return to him... and so, she was missing on her own... for two whole months. She left with such sorrow for her friends and she couldn't... return at all. As she went away, there were wonders as to why she left and her reason... When she left, she made her getaway and left the town... but she was harmed in the process... and so, she was surrounded with strangers that hurt her... and one day, she was found in a mess of trouble. She was caught by the police and she was... scratched and even... mugged on her own purse.

As she left on her own, she was mad at herself and she... didn't want to find another man anymore... and so, she was told to be away from all the towns outside of Domino... and she left without no single found of the man. When she was at home with her parents, her parents told her to quit looking upon the man... and she felt sadder and cried in tears. She then went towards her friends and stayed with them forever... and yet, with all due respect, she can find the man all she wish on her own one day. She must find the truth within her heart... but yet, she must be careful as well for life and then... She maybe will find that man one day. The man was certain to know that she will... but soon and hopefully. She might find him alone at times, but can she really depend on her heart and always? Can she really rely on her friends instead?

We are assure that we cannot stay within the words to say her love... but we knew it was the saddest ever set upon a person in love... Yet, can she find the strength to tell the man she loved? Who is he and why? Where must he be and how come she can't find him?

As we ended this all, with such sad sorrow... We must find strength to end this all and find that man as well. We must think twice as always and find the meaning of them and life... but...

We say goodbye and now, we must be off and find the person in need... to the girl, Tea Gardner. She must go and went on her way... and we... must depart to say that she will come and find her man. She will now be off and go for life and see the man soon. She will be off and say goodbye... as we leave to see another person... that we will tell in the next and last tale to word upon you:

The tale of the man we know and soon that he will tell all you need to know.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Now, it is time to go and leave you with this last tale in the next... The tale is "Unknown Memory"... and I will see you next time when we tell this for you... and please, we shall see forth to your certain questions and simple minds as we end this all. Thank you and farewell._


End file.
